


I love you (Sabriel)

by shaunad2002



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaunad2002/pseuds/shaunad2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel have been dating for a while now, but Gabriel hasn't worked up the courage to tell Sam that he loves him, so at night, he'll softly kiss Sam's head, making sure the taller male doesn't wake up. But tonight, somethings wrong. Sam's having a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you (Sabriel)

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized that I had made it look like Gabe didn't tell Sam that they were dating oops.

Sam and Gabriel have been dating for a while now, but Gabriel hasn't worked up the courage to tell Sam, so at night, he'll softly kiss Sam's head, making sure the taller male doesn't wake up. But tonight, somethings wrong. Sam's having a nightmare. The shorter male hadn't noticed at first, but when Sam started whimpering, terror written all over his face, he quickly knew. He thought knew what it was about, but he wouldn't let himself think about it, or the memories of what happened.

"Sam...Sam, hey, wake up." Gabriel softly said, lightly shaking Sam. When he didn't wake up, Gabriel just sighed and shook him again. "Come on, wake up. It's okay, you're safe." He rubbed the tall man's arm, frowning.

"No...d'n't go...Gabriel...pl'se" Sam whimpered, a pained look on his face. Gabriel frowned, concerned. "Sam, I would never, _ever_ , leave you. I love you too much. Now please, just wake up and stop torturing yourself. I'm not going anywhere." He said, intertwining his hand with Sam's.

When Sam shifted slightly, groaning groggily as he woke up, Gabriel sighed in relief. "Huh...? Gabe, why'd you w'ke me 'p...?" Sam mumbled, sitting up slowly. His hair was sticking up in all directions, which was pretty funny since it was usually neat, but Gabriel didn't laugh, or even smile. All he did was stare at Sam, looking concerned.

"Gabe? Hey, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked, getting concerned quickly. Gabriel shook his head and hugged Sam. "I'm not going anywhere, do you hear me? I would never hurt you like that." He whispered. Sam hugged back tightly. "Thank you." He mumbled, head against the other man's chest. He could hear his heart beating fast. He wondered why, hoping he could help in some way. His thoughts were cut off by a pair of lips against his forehead. He looked at Gabriel, who was now blushing. "S-sorry." He said, looking away. But Sam smiled softly, kissing his cheek. "I love you." He said, looking straight into Gabriel's eyes, who was red in the face at this point. "I-I love you too."


End file.
